Wake me up When September Ends
by hatebelow
Summary: By Green Day. The title really says it all. I dreamed this up during study hall.Hhr. Hermione and Harry wake up together not a naughty story


A/N: I reuploaded. My lovely beta is off her hiatas (for which I will be eternally grateful.) To anyone reading this story I apologize my fics are starting to get redundant. But I heard this song and it made me use "colorful language" its so perfect for my fic. By the way, do not skip over the song. the lyrics are relevant and short. Please review so I know if I should keep writing or burn it. Slight spoiler of book 6. Oh wells. Anyway here goes.

**Chapter 1: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

Hermione woke to a ray of sunlight beaming into her eyes. "Close the bloody blinds Harry." She knew he was awake. She could feel him watching her. She looked up and sure enough, he was looking down at her, with amusement in his emerald eyes.

"What made you think I was awake?" She shrugged her shoulders "'Cause I know you. Anyway shut the blinds."

He got out of bed and went to the window to close the blinds. He trudged back to bed and immediately resumed his position as Hermione's pillow. "What time would you have me wake you, madam?" he asked her. "Wake me up when September ends." she replied.

He snickered at her request. It was September 19th, Harry and Hermione were enjoying an activity-free Saturday morning in bed. Ever since he'd told her about the prophecy, Hermione had taken the liking of hopping into his bed whenever she felt like it. Today was no different. Normally he would take pleasure in indulging her. But today, he really wanted to take a shower. So, by gently slipping his arm from under her head, he managed to get out of bed.

"No Harry. Come back to bed." She mumbled.

"I'm getting in the shower. Then I'll come and wake you up. Ok?"

"I could swear I said wake me when September ends. If your father could see you now waking up at the crack of dawn, he'd scoff." He was amused that she had bought his father into it. Like Hermione, he hadn't been a morning person.

"Whatever 'Mi... and it isn't the crack of dawn; it's 1:57p.m."

"What!" she exclaimed, "How could you let me sleep so late?" He chuckled and went to take a shower. After seven year some things never change.

_like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

By the time Harry had gotten out of the shower. The sunshine was gone. In its wake was rain. "See Hermione," he said while getting dressed, "You got your wish. That damned sun is gone." "Praised be to God." She said burying her head under his pillow. He sighed. Times like these wouldn't last long, he knew. It probably wouldn't last past the end of the week. After celebrating Hermione's birthday on the morrow, he was heading off to fight Lord Voldemort. He had finally found all of the Horcruxes and was prepared. He was waiting until the very last moment possible to tell Hermione. She would be determined to come along. But for once, Harry refused to indulge her. She would be safer here. No point in holding it off any longer.

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

"Hermione baby, Wake up. I have to tell you something."

"What did I tell you about September, Harry?"

"Hermione stop being an arse and get the hell up." She shot up as though he had cut her. Harry never swore around her, much less at her. _'It must be serious._'

"Hermione… I don't have a clue how to tell you this…" He paused for a few seconds collecting his thoughts.

"Oh spit it out. Did you forget my birthday?" It contented him a little that she thought it was something that minor. '_If only_', he thought. Even if he had forgotten her birthday, she wouldn't care. She hated her birthday, which was why she wanted to sleep through September.

"Look sweetie. On Monday, you know how we have Double Potions first class?" here she nodded, "Well… I wouldn't be there." He sat silent in anticipation of the storm to come.

"Of course you will." She started. She was livid "Where else would you be? You aren't skipping again with Ron? I thought I told you lot to stop that…" she paused. Her expression suddenly changed from fury to understanding. "No, No. No you can't. You can't. No. But it's my birthday, Harry." He could tell she was about to become hysterical and headed it off before it could start. He couldn't bear to look at her. He was causing her such pain.

"And what better way to celebrate than with the defeat of Voldemort. And I'll be here with you the actual day, just not the aftermath. Besides when you conned me into coming back to Hogwarts, I told you I wouldn't be staying long."

He looked at her face. Her lower lip was quivering and tears streamed from her hazel eyes. She wouldn't look at him. He cupped her chin forcing her to look up. "I'll be back, love. Promise..." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She leapt from the bed in rage, now fully awake.

"How can you say that? How can you sit here and lie to me? Making me promises you can't keep? How the fuck do you know you'll be back?" she screamed her arms flailing. At the moment she hated him with all her being. He scrambled from the bed and went to her. He gathered her warm and tight in his arms, preventing any struggle. "We'll celebrate your birthday but then I must go." He held her in silence, waiting for her to calm down.

"Harry?" she asked much calmer in a lower voice than she had moments ago. "You never asked me what I wanted for my birthday." She said with a sniffle.

"Well…what would you like?" He knew her answer before it left her lips.

"I want you to stay."

"You know I can't give you that." He replied

"Then I want to go with you." Her word surprised him but they weren't unexpected. He knew that it was just a matter of time. He thought it over briefly. She would be safer with him, than in the barely guarded Dumbledore-free school.

"Fine!" He said. He heard her gasp into his chest. He was just as surprised as she was. "You can come on one condition, we have to stick together."

"So you finally gave up on the 'noble load of crock'. Huh?" she said.

"Something liked that. Now get in back in bed. I'll wake you when September ends." She giggled and climbed into bed. They laid in a comfortable silence for some time before Hermione shattered it.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"What happened to us? To our innocence? Remember first year? The troll? The stone? All that year we thought that was the worst thing that could happen to us."

"I know, love."

"Harry?"

"Yes, love."

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

"Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked without a moment's hesitation. He looked down at her. She was quite a character. "At the beginning of next week, I may die and now you want to be my girlfriend."

"Well. I don't see death in your near future, so yes."

"And here I thought you didn't believe in divination." She punched him soundly in the chest. "Ouch Mione don't you think I'll be hurt enough without you attacking me." She frowned. 'Why was he joking about this? This was a serious matter?'

"Mione let's say I don't come back-"

"Let's say you do." She said cutting him off.

"Mione…" He said exasperated.

"Harry." She mocked.

"Fine I'll be your bloody boyfriend."

"Good." She said with a satisfied smiled.

"Close your eyes." He said kissing her forehead. "Do you want to hear an awesome verse from a muggle song, which you reminded me of?"

"Sure." She said snuggling into his chest.

"_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_" He looked down at her once he was finished, waiting for a reaction. She was fast asleep; typical Hermione.

A/N: Your outpour of reviews is amazing. Even appreciated the flame I received. I relalized where I lacked and fixed my error.


End file.
